


A vida depois da volta dele

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [4]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, XXX Holic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após derrotar Fei Wang e continuar sua jornada, Tsubasa, Yuui, Kurogane e Soel acabaram caindo no mundo onde Tsubasa nasceu, sua relação com Sakura e Shaoran foi restaurada e ele voltou a Clow Koku para buscar Tsubasa hime. Agora estão todos em Tomoeda. (Eventos da outra fic ---> O final feliz da família Li) Essa one mostra um pouco da vida após a volta de Tsubasa para casa.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Shaoran, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866850





	A vida depois da volta dele

**Author's Note:**

> Card Captor Sakura e Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle não me pertencem. Pertencem ao grupo CLAMP. Se me pertencessem, a princesa teria ido na viagem com Tsubasa e os demais no final e Tsubasa teria voltado para casa, para seus pais (Sakura e Shaoran) e junto com a princesa. u.u
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Abriu os olhos e observou o quarto escurecido pela cortina fechada. Depois de tantos anos voltara a dormir ali. Quando tomou aquela decisão de voltar para Clow Koku sua única certeza é de que nunca mais voltaria para casa, mas estava errado. O quarto permanecia exatamente como ele o deixara, a não ser pelas coisas infantis que haviam sido aos poucos substituídas por outras depois que ele voltara. Levantou-se e arrumou a cama, trocando de roupa em seguida. Riu ouvindo Kero murmurar alguma coisa sobre bolo enquanto dormia num quarto que sua mãe fizera para ele dentro de uma gaveta. Ainda era bem cedo, abriu a porta vagarosamente para evitar fazer barulho e caminhou até um dos dois quartos de hóspedes da casa. Bateu levemente na porta. Por um tempo não ouviu nada e quase foi embora.

– Syaoran? – Ouviu Soel sussurrar.

– Sakura está...

– Ela está dormindo ainda.

A porta abriu e ele ficou confuso ao não ver ninguém, até que abafou uma risada ao ver Soel pendurada na maçaneta e a pegou.

– Ela está bem.

Olhou para a cama do outro lado do quarto. A princesa do deserto dormia tranquilamente. Acabara se acostumando a não deixá-la sozinha quase nenhum minuto, por isso quando acordava cedo sempre ia verificar se estava bem ou simplesmente vislumbrá-la dormindo. Não sabia explicar, mas agora entendia porque seu pai parecia tão feliz com o simples ato de observar sua mãe dormindo.

Sorriu e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se na beirada. Como de costume, tomou a mão da princesa entre as suas e durante algum tempo perdeu-se novamente nas lembranças de toda aquela viagem. Voltando a realidade, puxou as cobertas para mais perto do rosto dela, ficando satisfeito ao ver que ela tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos dela e deixou Soel na cama, levantando-se.

– Fique com ela. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, estou acordado.

– Tudo bem Syaoran – a mokona sorriu e acenou quando ele deixou o quarto.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O mago era de fato uma boa pessoa, mas era inegável que adorava bisbilhotar de vez em quando. Acordara bem cedo e fora até o andar debaixo da casa observar os porta-retratos espalhados por lá. Na sala de estar encontrou alguns que pareciam uma linha do tempo. O primeiro continha uma foto de duas crianças com roupas chamativas e estranhas para o mundo em que viviam. A garota, com uma roupa rosa se jogava nos braços de um garoto vestido de verde. Tinha certeza que aqueles eram os pais de Tsubasa quando crianças. No seguinte dois colegiais de mãos dadas com um diploma nas mãos, eram os pais novamente. Em seguida uma foto do casamento, depois dela uma que tocou profundamente o coração de Yuui. Um casal com um bebê. A mãe, deitada, com o recém-nascido nos braços, ambos sendo abraçados pelo pai. Os dois sorrindo enquanto o bebê dormia. A foto parecia ter sido tirada ainda no hospital. A outra foto tinha o casal ajudando o bebê a dar alguns passos, provavelmente os primeiros. Depois dela, o casal empurrava um balanço com uma criança muito feliz e sorridente, o mesmo balanço que haviam visto ao chegar naquele mundo. Ao lado uma outra foto com o menino sentado no topo da língua do Rei Pinguim, o gigantesco escorregador. Mais uma foto com o garoto um pouco mais crescido com os pais ao seu lado e então a linha do tempo pareceu dar um pulo enorme. A última foto fora tirada recentemente. O Tsubasa que ele, Yuui, conhecia, junto do casal. Era parecidíssimo com o pai, a não ser pelos olhos e cabelos mais claros e a expressão mais amável como a de sua mãe.

Lembrou-se de quando se encontraram com os clones. A chuva da loja de Yuuko havia deixado todos molhados e o jovem casal ainda dormia. Ele se recusava a soltar a garota. Ela já estava gelada, não seria bom também sofrer os efeitos da chuva. Tentou secar o rosto dela, tocando acidentalmente no braço do garoto ao aproximar-se, o que provocou uma reação inesperada. Mesmo inconsciente, ele abraçou a princesa com mais força, como se tentasse escondê-la ou protegê-la de uma ameaça imaginária e quase empurrou o mago e a Mokona para longe com a perna. Assim foi nas tentativas seguintes, até que ele começou a ceder pouco antes de despertar e Yuui e Soel conseguiram finalmente executar a tarefa. Mesmo que fossem os clones ali, tinha certeza de a situação teria sido a mesma se fossem os originais. Amavam imensamente um ao outro. Um amor tão intenso quanto o dos pais dele parecia ser também. Voltando ao presente, correu os olhos azuis pelas fotos novamente.

– Esse pulo deve doer, mesmo que ele esteja de volta – falou para si mesmo – Há quanto tempo está aí Kuro-tan?

– Achei que nunca fosse notar, seu bisbilhoteiro.

– Só estou olhando uma linha do tempo para saber como Syaoran-kun era antigamente – sorriu.

– O pirralho foi no quarto depois que você saiu.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, só queria saber se precisávamos de algo. A princesa ainda está dormindo e o manju branco está com ela.

– Bom dia – Tsubasa saudou os dois amigos ao descer as escadas atrás de Kurogane.

– Bom dia – o mago respondeu sorrindo.

– Bom dia – o ninja disse simplesmente.

– Meus pais estão dormindo, vou cozinhar.

– Podemos ajudar?

– N-não precisa! Vocês são convidados!

– Syaoran-kun, todos nós já cozinhamos juntos e é bem mais divertido não é? Se quer que fiquemos bem, deixemos ajudar. Afinal, estamos morando aqui temporariamente e Kurorin precisa se sentir útil – sorriu.

– Cala a boca! Não te mato agora pra não acordar a princesa, o boneco e os pais do moleque!

Tsubasa riu. Era tão divertido tê-los ali. Yuui ainda não sabia o que fazer, mas em algum momento Kurogane voltaria para seu mundo. Alguém o esperava tanto quanto ele esperava ter novamente a companhia de uma certa sacerdotisa. Já estavam a algum tempo cozinhando quando viu uma bolinha branca e uma criatura amarela voando pela casa e saiu um pouco da cozinha. Kero e Soel brincavam pulando pela casa. Tsubasa hime descia as escadas graciosamente, como era esperado de uma princesa, estava lindíssima com um vestido azul que sua tia Tomoyo, na verdade prima em 3º grau, fizera para ela. Quando a princesa aproximou-se, estendeu sua mão para abrigar a dela e vê-la descer os últimos degraus.

– Bom dia, Sakura – sussurrou ao abraçá-la.

– Bom dia, Syaoran – sussurrou também – Minha mão... Estava tão quentinha quando acordei – falou fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

Ele abriu um sorriso e a abraçou um pouco mais apertado.

– Esse avental... Está cozinhando?

– Ah... Sim.

– Me deixa ajudar?

– Mas... Sakura...

– Por favor.

Sabia que não adiantaria negar, deu-lhe um outro avental quando chegaram à cozinha.

– Bom dia, Fay-san. Kurogane-san.

– Bom dia – dessa vez o ninja sorriu.

– Bom dia, Sakura-chan! – O mago abriu um de seus enormes sorrisos, depois de cumprimentar a princesa, olhou para Kurogane – Kuropi não parece feliz quando me dá bom dia, como ele é ingrato – fingiu tristeza.

– Cala a boca!!

Os demais riram e continuaram a tarefa enquanto Soel e Kero jogavam vídeo game na sala. Quando terminaram, arrumaram a cozinha e como Tsubasa já esperava ouviu a voz de Kero vinda da sala.

– Se vão comer bolo, é melhor me chamarem!

– Eu vou ver se eles já acordaram. Não deixem o Kero comer antes de eu voltar.

– Como é que é?! Está ficando malvado como aquele moleque que é seu pai?! – Os protestos do guardião fizeram os demais rirem enquanto Tsubasa subia as escadas, àquela altura já eram sete e meia da manhã.

Encontrou a porta do quarto semi-aberta. Seu pai estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe, ainda dormindo. Provavelmente acabara de voltar do treino para tentar convencê-la a acordar. Seu pai costumava levantar cedo para praticar artes marciais, luta com a espada e magia. Ele sorriu, depois de tantos anos longe, as coisas realmente não haviam mudado tanto.

– Vamos amor... Não imagina a surpresa que vai ter quando souber quem estava comandando a cozinha agora a pouco. Acho que gostariam que você viesse também.

– Só mais cinco minutos...

– Você já desligou todos os quatro despertadores – falou abafando uma risada, assim como o intruso que observava do lado de fora – Vamos até lá – pediu, abaixando-se para beijá-la.

Durante alguns segundos apenas compartilharam aquele momento, e Tsubasa desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer. Mesmo após tanto tempo ainda sentia-se um pouco envergonhado de observar aquilo. De repente lembrou-se de quando fora buscar a princesa em Clow Koku e a beijou, aquele pensamento fez seu rosto corar. Algum tempo depois ouviu a voz de seu pai.

– Tsubasa... Depois de tantos anos você ainda fica aí olhando quando nós abrimos a porta em vez de entrar logo.

– Ãh?! – Pego de surpresa pelo pai, resolveu entrar – Me desculpem.

Seu pai sorriu.

– Venha ajudar a acordar sua mãe.

Aproximou-se e subiu na cama, do lado oposto ao que Shaoran estava e chegou mais perto de Sakura.

– Mamãe?

Ela abraçou os dois pelo pescoço.

– Por que querem me acordar logo agora que as duas pessoas que eu mais amo estão aqui? Seria um sono tão mais tranqüilo...

Os dois sorriram, apesar da cor das costas e no pescoço. Shaoran levantou-a e os dois a abraçaram, mais confortáveis agora.

– Bom dia, mamãe.

– Bom dia, querida.

– Bom dia, querido. Bom dia, meu pequeno – falou ainda de olhos fechados – Logo vou até lá embaixo arrumar o café.

– Não precisa.

– Eu disse que eles tinham uma surpresa pra você.

Ao soltar-se do abraço, Tsubasa voltou para o andar de baixo.

– Parece que passou tão rápido... – ela falou sendo confortada no abraço aconchegante do marido, que afagava seus cabelos.

– Sim. Parece que foi ontem que estávamos como loucos atrás das Cartas Clow, sendo filmados por Tomoyo.

– Também parece que faz pouco tempo que tínhamos aquele bebê chorando de madrugada.

– Sakura... Obrigado.

– Por o que, amor?

– Por tudo. Por estar comigo e ter me dado um filho tão maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu.

– Obrigada... Por não me deixar nunca e pelo nosso filho.

Mais uma vez, seus lábios encontraram-se. Após alguns segundos onde o tempo pareceu parar, o casal arrumou-se, deixou o quarto em ordem e foi para o andar de baixo.

– Bom dia – todos disseram aos dois quando apareceram na cozinha.

– Bom dia – responderam, com um sorriso igualmente radiante.

– Pais de Syaoran-kun, deixem-nos demonstrar o que aprendemos na Olho de Gato – o mago falou sorridente.

– Sakura!!! O seu filho está ficando malvado como o pai!!! Ele não me deixa comer bolo!!! – Kero apareceu chorando, agarrando-se à sua dona.

Após uma onda de risadas, o casal deu mil agradecimentos aos demais. A refeição fora esplêndida, haviam aprendido bem. Não por não terem tido aquele trabalho de todos os dias, mas por todo o sentimento que seu filho e o restante do grupo haviam investido naquela manhã, sentiam seus corações felizes e aquecidos. Não sabiam do futuro e não lhes interessava saber naquele momento. Mas sabiam que o ninja iria partir em breve, o mago poderia ficar com eles se quisesse, mas era provável que seguisse junto com Kurogane ou continuasse viajando. Tsubasa e a princesa já haviam tomado sua decisão. Ficariam bem onde estavam, mesmo que voltassem a viajar por algum tempo depois. Aquele grupo formara ligações fortes, fortes demais. Tsubasa havia voltado há dois meses, mas o casal sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seu filho poderia estar longe de novo, mesmo que por vontade própria dessa vez.

– Mamãe? Papai?

Como haviam esperado. Ele era esperto demais. Sabia o que estavam pensando.

– Eu vou sempre voltar. Eu prometo pra vocês. Mas por enquanto nós vamos ficar aqui. Então aproveitem a manhã – ele sorriu.

Os dois observaram atentamente o sorriso do filho e de sua companheira, que no momento ele abraçava pelos ombros, a luz radiante da manhã que entrava pela janela da cozinha, as gargalhadas do mago, do ninja, da mokona e de Kero, feliz da vida devorando um pedaço de bolo. Nada poderia apagar as lembranças felizes que aquela manhã deixaria em seus corações.

– Se não cumprir essa promessa vai ficar de castigo pra sempre – Shaoran ameaçou.

– Vou me lembrar disso – riu.

Minutos depois, arrumaram a cozinha e foram se aprontar. Era domingo, sairiam um pouco de casa. Nem a Card Captor nem o chinês conheciam completamente o futuro, mas tudo estava bem no momento, e isso era o que importava.

“Não importa a dificuldade. Você sempre volta com um sorriso, Sakura.”

Tomoyo lhe dissera aquilo um dia, no dia em que decidira corresponder Shaoran. E sabia que seu filho não era diferente. Seu coração tranquilizou-se, e seguiu sorrindo, de mãos dadas com Shaoran, atrás do grupo e dos dois “bonecos de pelúcia” que caminhavam a frente dos dois.


End file.
